42 coisas que Deidara não deve fazer
by Jane Nylleve
Summary: O titulo já diz tudo né!


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence e fim de papo!

* * *

**41 Coisas que Deidara não deve fazer**

_By: Nylleve_

-

-

-

-

1-Explodir a Akatsuki.

2-Explodir a flor da Konan

3-Explodir Hidan

4-Tentar explodir a espada de Kisame

5-Na verdade Deidara não tem permissão para explodir a Akatsuki, a flor de Konan, Hidan e a espada de Kisame, ou fazer todos ao mesmo tempo.

6-Dizer que ele e Sasori formam o segundo casal mais popular yaoi do mangá.

7-Dizer a Itachi que ele parece um pervertido violentador e que futuramente as mães dirão 'Se você não for uma boa menina o Itachi vem te pegar...'

8-Dizer a Konan e Kisame que azul não é a cor deles

9-Fazer perguntas pessoais para Konan do tipo 'Você tem relações sexuais com o líder?'

10-Dizer que Orochimaru é Michael Jackson disfarçado.

11-Sair dizendo que ele era da família Yamanaka, e a mesma o abandonou...

12-..E tudo isso foi um plano de Ino... que por incrível que pareça ainda não havia nascido.

13-Espalhar rumores que o motivo por que o Itachi nunca teve uma namorada antes de fugir de Konoha era porque ele queria ser yaoi...

14-E tinha um amor platônico por Kakashi

15-E pensava que ele, Kakashi e Shisui poderiam formar um triangulo romântico yaoi

16-...mas não foi correspondido...

17-Perguntar a Hidan sua idade...

18-Só pelo fato de seu cabelo ser prateado.

19-Sair correndo na sala de reuniões da Akatsuki...

20-...Nu...

21-E depois dizer que foi uma planta de Zetsu que o mandou fazer tal absurdo.

22-Declarar se para Sasuke toda vez que o ver e Sakura estiver perto

23-Construir 1000 minis aranhas explosíveis e as nomear de... Exercito leal e fatal de mini Aranhas explosivas...

24-E tentar fazê-las atacar as marionetes de Sasori... E depois re-nomealas de Exercito leal e fatal de mini aranhas explosivas destruidoras de marionetes.

25-E quando Sasori perguntar o que houve, ele dizer que foram os cupins

26-Se vestir de mulher e cantar a Barbie Girl

27-Desobedecer Pein quando ele mandá-lo arrumar os brinquedos de Tobi

28-E chamar Pein de 'tio' depois de não arrumar os brinquedos.

29-Falar que a Akatsuki só tem yaois, pelo fato de todos pintarem as unhas...

30-E nem Zetsu se salva...

31-Apenas ele e Konan, pois ela é mulher e ele diz ter fechado todos os dedos, tantos os da mão como os dos pés na porta, por isso suas unhas ficaram pretas.

32-Gritar que ele não tem necessidade de usar esmalte.

33-Dizer que Kakuzo tem um caso com Pintosvaldo Catchussa Florentina... A marionete de Sasori e que o Dinheiro deve se sentir traído

34-Dizer a Hidan que Jashin-sama não deve se orgulhar do ninja imortal...

35-...Porque ele não mata o suficiente...

36-...Para um cachorro de três cabeças comer

37-LAMBER TODOS com suas MÃOS

38-...Com exceção de Gaara.

39-Quando Tobi lhe perguntar o que são as lusinhas azuis, ele responder são luzinhas azuis...

40-Quando Tobi lhe perguntar o que era aquilo nos olhos de Pein, ele responder são os olhos de Pein

41-Independente de quem pergunte, Deidara não tem permissão para responder uma pergunta com a mesma frase em que lhe foi questionado.

* * *

- Vocês acham que isso vai funcionar? – Questionou Konan enquanto observava Itachi e Kisame pendurando a lista que acabaram de fazer

- Pelos menos por algum tempo deve funcionar... – Respondeu o herdeiro Uchiha.

- Não dou uma semana...

- Como assim azul não é a minha cor? – Perguntou Kisame enquanto lia a lista atentamente.

- Eu não queria te falar Kisame-san... Mas azul definitivamente não é a sua cor, um – Todos se viraram para observar o loiro que acabara de adentrar na sala – O que é isso? – Perguntou observando a gigantesca lista.

- É uma lista, e aqui diz que você não pode fazer nada disso aqui – Gritou Hidan enquanto apontava desesperadamente para a lista.

3

2

1

BOM!! ART IS A BANG!!

- O que diziam? Un – Perguntou sorrindo maroto.

- DEIDARA, O QUE VOCE FEZ?– Gritaram os Akatsukis em coro, desesperados.

- Não falava nada sobre explodir listas, un. – Respondeu e logo saiu correndo.

- Gastamos dinheiro à toa... Eu falei que não duraria uma semana...

- Dá próxima vez vamos colocar que não se deve explodir listas... – Pein sugeriu e todos acenaram um leve sim – De volta a suas tarefas...

* * *

**N/A: **Olá, eu sou a Nylleve (?)

Gostaram?

Então mandem reviews 8D

Não gostaram?

Então mandem reviews também 8Db

**Obrigada por ler**

**Beiijos, Nylleve!**


End file.
